


I miss him

by shydlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave mourns Bro, Dream Bubbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda a rant, Loss, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Harm, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shydlight/pseuds/shydlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave breaks down, Karkat is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss him

Dave sat on the floor with his bleeding hands covering his waterfalling eyes. Shattered mirror pieces sat dangerously around him, along with the broken chunks of what once was his prized turntables. He had utterly destroyed the room around him, memory bubble left in a wrecked version of what used to be his home. 

He sobbed brokenly as his hands dropped, smearing blood on his cheeks like war paint. His knuckles clicked painfully against the closest shards of glass, slicing them a bit further though no flinch registered in Dave's form. 

"Hey, Lil man. Want pizza tonigh..." 

The painful and fading echo of his brother's deep country voice sent a roar of anguished cries fall from his jaw. He could almost feel the memory attempting to make the copy of his lost guardian stay at the doorway even though Dave had obviously lost the illusion. 

He clawed at his cape, at his god tier shirt, feeling smothered by the memory and broken reminiscence of cruel fate. The clothing ripped in his fury, landing in shreds around his scarred body. 

He knew his friends were in their own bubbles, lost in their random memories while he was stuck in agony. He sobbed for his brother, finally breaking down though the time to mourn was far too late. 

Never had he wanted to come back here. Even if he could go back in time and see his brother one last time, he never did. He didn't want to hear the echo of his constantly amused voice in the past or in a bubble of torture. He didn't want to feel that warm presence that had either skirted around just out of Dave's sight or smothered him with old brother teachings and teasings. 

"...Strider?" Dave held his biceps and rocked back and forth, head downcast as the bubble shimmered and disappeared in flakes similar to his broken sanity. It left him bleeding and utterly crushed on the floor of some meteor hallway. 

"...Dave.." As thin yet sweater covered arms snaked their way around his shivering form and his head was tucked into a soft grey fabric like pillow chest he realized he was choking on soft murmurs of how brother's name. 

"B-bro.. Bro.. N-no.. D-don't make.. Don't leave me al-one, B-bro.. " He sobbed, hands slowly unfurling to instead tangle in a printed cancer sign.

"Shh... You're not alone, Dave. I'm right here. Shoosh." A grey hand gently papped his hair, alternating between stroking through the bleached blonde strands and patting them.


End file.
